gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Injustice 3: Fight For Your Life
Injustice 3: Fight For Your Life is a fighting game and an upcoming sequel to Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2: Every Battle Defines You for the PC, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, and Mobile OS. Following the events of Injustice 2 in the dystopian Earth, this game's single-player storyline loosely follows the events of the DC comic series In Blackest Night, in which the DC Heroes must prevent the rise of the Black Lanterns. In addition, multiplayer and online gameplay pits two fighters against each other with character traits, Super Attacks, and pre-battle boosts from the Emotional Reservoir. Plot Finding a Black Lantern Ring, Ra's al Ghul places it into a Lazarus Pit, awakening Nekron, the Black Lantern of Death. Bound to the Lazarus Pit's regenerative powers, Nekron plans to create an army of Black Lanterns from Superman's victims to increase the death throughout the universe. However, Ra's secretly pulls the strings of this plan, plotting to use the imbalance between life and death on these zombies to create an immortal army that will make all 52 Earths his own. Faced with this new threat, Batman calls the Justice League into action, while Supergirl is wondering if bringing her cousin Superman back from the Phantom Zone would help resolve this crisis... Gameplay Gameplay is much like that of previous Injustice titles; the classic fighting game style where you must use attacks to deplete your opponent's health bar. However, in addition to utilizing unique character traits and filling up a super meter to unleash Super Attacks, characters can now tap into the emotional reservoir to absorb a brief aura from Lantern Batteries, corresponding to the emotion they identify with best. Depending on the Lantern Battery chosen, a fighter may be granted one of the following abilities per battle: -Red (Anger): 10-second increase in damage inflicted -Orange (Greed): Three automatic character trait refills (reserve) -Yellow (Fear): Movement speed doubled for 10 seconds -Green (Willpower): 10-second 3x modifier to increase in super meter -Blue (Hope): Gradual health regen (5% every 20 seconds; cannot add first bar if first bar depleted) -Indigo (Compassion): 10-second decrease in damage received -Violet (Love): Damage taken from next 3 combos nullified Each character can choose between two initial choices of seven Lantern Auras, though some characters have access to Black Lantern Skins; using these gradually drains your health bar but doubles your strength, and this effect lasts the whole battle. Clashes may allow players to inflict or regain damage or health, depending on who is the attacker and defender. Characters Heroes Batman (Blue, Green) Superman (Red, Green) Supergirl (Blue, Indigo) Wonder Woman (Yellow, Violet) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (Green, Violet) The Flash/Blue Lantern (Barry Allen) (Blue, Green) Aquaman (Yellow, Green) Green Arrow (Green, Indigo) Black Canary (Indigo, Green) Blue Beetle (Blue, Indigo) Firestorm (Green, Red) Star Sapphire (Carrol Ferris) (Violet, Green) Nightwing (Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson) (Yellow, Red) Starfire (Green, Yellow) Cyborg/Grid (Red, Green) Beast Boy (Green, Indigo) Villains Ra's al Ghul (Yellow, Orange) Nekron (Black w/no ill effects) The Joker (Orange, Yellow) Harley Quinn (Yellow, Violet) Lex Luthor (Blue, Green) Catwoman (Orange, Violet) Livewire (Red, Orange) Circe (Red, Green) Ocean Master (Orange, Red) Poison Ivy (Orange, Indigo) Parasite (Orange, Green) Captain Cold (Red, Blue) Golden Glider (Red, Indigo) Gorilla Grodd (Red, Orange) Red Hood (Jason Todd) (Red, Yellow) Kite Man (Yellow, Green) Black Lantern Fighters Batman Green Arrow Star Sapphire Nightwing (Dick Grayson) Starfire Beast Boy The Joker Lex Luthor Livewire Parasite Golden Glider Gorilla Grodd Red Hood Kite Man DLC Batman Beyond (Terry McGinnis) (Green, Indigo) Sayd (Orange) Mirror Master (Orange, Yellow) Amazo (Green, Indigo) Etrigan the Demon (Jason Blood) (Red, Yellow) Toyman (Orange, Green) Liu Kang (Red, Green) Deadpool (Violet, Red) Yang Xiao-Long (Green, Indigo) Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Injustice